


Derek: O homem kinder ovo

by mibshiny



Series: Surpresa: não é páscoa, mas receba esses ovos! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, Crack, Eggpreg, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Mpreg, at least satan is cool, derek in pain, extreme visual birth, i dont even know anymore, i think, im going straight to hell, im sorry god, kind of, stiles helps derek give birth
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Derek é sequestrado, ele se depara com uma pequena surpresinha, cortesia de um gene desconhecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek: O homem kinder ovo

Que Derek sabia que estava entrando em um barco furado, ninguém podia negar. Ele sabia e mesmo assim entrou, esperando sentado o barco afundar mais rápido que o titanic.  
Ele tinha pleno conhecimento de que o que ele tinha - ou não tinha, afinal quem realmente sabe o que é isso que ele tem com Stiles? - com Stiles seria ou muito rápido ou doloroso. Não havia um meio termo no caso. Tanto por se tratar de Stiles, que sempre se joga de cabeça em tudo que se propõe a fazer, quanto pelo próprio Derek, que apenas se compromete com algo que realmente lhe importa.

Era com essa reflexão na cabeça, que Derek caminhava em direção a sua casa - nova casa, nada de demolida antiga casa dos Hales ou do loft destruído -, depois de uma tarde de sexo com Stiles.  
Aparentemente uma tarde de sexo com Stiles agora virou parte da rotina. E o mais surpreendente disso tudo: Derek não achava nada estranho nisso. Talves porque todas as discussões entre ambos fosse mesmo resultado da tensão sexual que ali existia.

Sexo com Stiles era algo novo, excitante e, por que não, libertador. Poder ser vulnerável mediante uma pessoa em que confiava, deixando que ela cuidasse de todas suas necessidades era algo com o qual Derek não estava acostumado e que era muito bom. Pena que isso acabou por lhe trazer outros pequenos problemas, chamados sentimentos indesejados.

Há uma certa quantidade de tempo em que uma pessoa pode entregar seu corpo totalmente a outra, sem que seus sentimentos fossem envolvidos. Azar de Derek que desde a primeira vez em que viu Stiles em sua propriedade, sentimentos estavam presentes. Mais azar ainda o fato de que não eram recíprocos.

Cada vez que Stiles o preenchia completamente, o estirando até o seu limite e esvaziava seu prazer dentro de si, ele gostava de imaginar que seus sentimentos estavam sendo aceitos e respondidos. No entanto, um Hale e muito menos um Derek Hale, não seria assim tão sortudo, não é mesmo?  
Seus pensamentos estavam tão depressivos, que ele não prestava atenção ao caminho ao mundo ao seu redor. A pista pela qual andava era já conhecida e a fazia automaticamente, sem necessidade de raciocínio.

Entretanto, como um lobisomen nascido, uma lição que sempre fora passada por seus pais, foi completamente e irresponsavelmente esquecida: fique sempre com a guarda alta e preste atenção ao mundo ao seu redor.  
Derek se lembrou claramente dessa lição quando sentiu uma forte pancada na nuca e escuridão tomando conta de sua visão.

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma terrível dor de cabeça, seguida de náuseas fortíssimas, que quase o fizeram vomitar.  
\- Merda, o que aconteceu?  
Tentou se levantar, quando percebeu que o chão estava no teto e o teto estava no chão.  
\- Foda, acho que levantar agora não é a ideia mais inteligente.

Continuou deitado, respirando lentamente para não piorar a náusea e tentando se situar. No final das contas, não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estava, por qual motivo ou quem tinha lhe dado uma porrada tão forte, que o deixou desmaiado e com uma concussão ao ponto de lhe dar náuseas.  
Com a rapidez com a qual os lobisomens se curavam, a coisa mais difícil do mundo seria ter uma concussão. Para Derek estar com uma forte ao ponto de não lhe permitir levantar sem vomitar ou seu mundo girar, é porque lhe bateram com muita força. Ou isso ou quem quer que o tenha pego, fez algo que o deixou fraco como um ser humano.

Ainda deitado, procurar olhar lentamente ao redor, para poder analisar a situação de possível sequestro em que se encontrava. Percebeu que estava em um local que parecia um quarto modificado. Nada de janelas, as que existiam claramente preenchidas com tijolo e cimento. Uma grade na frente do quarto, que dava direto para um estreito corredor escuro. Mesmo com sua visão sobrenatural, não era possível ver nada. Provavelmente porque não houvesse nada a ver.

Do seu lado, Derek viu algo que só poderia considerar um "banheiro". Era apenas um buraco no fundo do chão, com espaço aos lados, para os pés.  
\- Cômodo digno de hotel 5 estrelas mesmo. - resmungou para si mesmo.  
E só agora, com boa parte da náusea diminuindo, é que Derek percebeu um grande detalhe, que se estivesse no seu melhor estado mental, não teria perdido: ele estava preso por correntes a parede, pelos pés e pelas mãos. O tamanho das correntes, supôs, só lhe permitiam chegar até o "banheiro" e com dificuldades.  
\- Simplesmente perfeito. Essa situação não pode ficar pior do que já está.

Ele não contava que aquilo que estava ruim, podia ficar pior, mas foi o que aconteceu. Há mais de um mês Derek vinha sentindo dores abdominais e desconforto por todo o corpo.  
Como um lobisomem acostumado a dor, ele não deu muita importância ao fato, continuando sua vida como se estivesse tudo certo.  
Ocorre que, após uma concussão, ser sequestrado e ficar acorrentado a parede - e sem sequer saber por qual motivo - uma hora as dores e o desconforto iriam se fazer ouvir. O pior disso tudo é que ali, sozinho no escuro, ele não teria um Stiles para distraí-lo ou uma matilha para fazê-lo esquecer que nada estava bem com seu corpo.  
Isso significava apenas uma palavra para Derek: dor.  
Mas nada da dor com a qual ele estava acostumado, não mesmo. Era uma dor que desde que tomou consciência, vinha aumentando gradativamente e cada vez mais excruciante. A dor era tamanha, quase como se seu estômago estivesse sofrendo de câimbras e tentasse expulsar todos os órgãos do corpo com apenas a força de vontade.

Se encolhendo em posição fetal, Derek sentia cada vez mais os pulsos de dor, que aumentavam a cada segundo, passando pelo seu corpo e o deixando fraco, gemendo e suando no chão de sua cela.  
Nem mesmo as torturas de Kate ou dos Calaveras chegaram a doer dessa forma - conte com Derek para ter sofrido múltiplas formas de tortura e ter material para compará-las com dores abdominais.

Ali ele ficou: tremendo, suando, gemendo e sofrendo de dor, sem conseguir fazer nada para melhorar.  
De repente, ele sentiu um jato de algo quente, que sujou toda sua cueca e o deixou todo molhado. Arregalando os olhos, Derek não podia acreditar no que tava acontecendo.  
\- Isso não tá acontecendo comigo. Deus do céu, tudo o que eu não precisava era um ataque de diarreia. - lamentou, com os olhos lacrimejando de humilhação. - O que esses fodidos me deram, pra causar isso?

Ele achava que tinha “sujado” a cueca, mas quando o cheiro do que tinha acontecido nas suas partes baixas chegou ao seu nariz, ele ficou ainda mais alarmado. O cheiro era uma mistura de sangue e algo que não sabia identificar. Muito sangue.

Pegando uma das mãos, abriu o jeans que usava e colocou perto do ânus, onde reparou um líquido escorregadio e liso, muito mais escorregadio que sangue. Levou a mão suja em direção ao rosto, onde viu que era não apenas sangue, mas um líquido viscoso transparente, similar a muco, misturado com o seu sangue.  
\- Mas que droga é essa? - boquiaberto, Derek não sabia explicar o que exatamente estava acontecendo, só sabia que isso devia ser reação de algum medicamento que seus sequestradores lhe injetaram. Talvez estivesse morrendo, sendo assassinado pelo próprio corpo.

Em seu estado quase delirante de dor, Derek até mesmo conseguia imaginar que tipo de filme ele poderia estrear: jovem, 26 anos, órfão, matou a namorada aos 15, foi estuprado aos 16 e aos 23, matou o tio, morreu, evoluiu e foi morto pelos próprios órgãos rebeldes. Parece exagero, mas era a sua vida. Sem tirar nem pôr.  
Os pensamentos mórbidos foram deixados de lado quando outro jato daquele líquido foi expelido de seu ânus. Suas calças jeans ficaram ensopadas e ele estava se sentindo quase como se tivesse tomado um banho de lubrificante, de tão oleoso. A dor agora estava a níveis insuportáveis, o que lhe surpreendeu, porque pelo nível da for, já era para ter perdido a consciência a muito tempo.

Cada vez mais e mais líquido oleoso misturado com sangue saía de seu ânus. Derek começou a reparar que determinadas dores mais fortes, pontiagudas, coincidiam com os jatos de líquido expelidor pelo seu ânus. Não que esse conhecimento fosse lhe ajudar em algo -porque não iria mesmo- mas pelo menos saber algo que estava acontecendo ao seu corpo lhe deixava menos intranquilo.  
Depois de pelo menos mais trinta minutos de fortes dores e jatos de líquido, Derek estava mais do que exausto e delirante, completamente molhado do líquido oleoso e nesse ponto, totalmente descrente que fosse escapar dessa experiência com vida.

A ideia mal passou pela sua cabeça, Derek um alto barulho de explosão e pedaços de reboco do teto caindo em cima de si. "Parece que pelo menos não vou morrer numa cela", pensou.  
A explosão significava apenas uma coisa, sua matilha o havia encontrado. sabe Deus como. Não tinha a mínima ideia de a quanto tempo tinha sido sequestrado ou quanto tempo tinha permanecido inconsciente.  
O tempo que a matilha percebeu que ele tinha desaparecido foi muito curto, pra variar. Diferente daquele um mês de quando foi sequestrado por Kate.  
Saber que a ajuda havia chegado, no entanto, não ajudou em nada seu estado de saúde. Pelo contrário, saber que sua matilha estava perto, parece apenas que apressou o processo do que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele.  
As dores ficaram cada vez mais rápidas, sem qualquer intervalo. O líquido oleoso escorria de seu ânus intermitentemente. E - é claro que a vida de Derek sempre podia dar uma volta para o pior.... é claro - seu ânus, que desde o primeiro jato de líquido parecia ter relaxado, agora estava mais esturado que nunca.

Derek, com dificuldade, colocou a mão dentro da cueca e percebeu, com choque, que seu ânus estava tão estirado, que caberia provavelmente um punho inteiro.  
\- O que é a minha vida? Isso só aconteceria comigo mesmo. - resmungou entredentes, tentando se distrair da dor excruciante.  
Foi quando ouviu outra explosão, uivos e passos. "Pelo visto tem muita gente no andar de cima". Seja quem tenha o sequestrado, veio com todo um contingente. Eles só não esperariam uma matilha como a de Beacon Hills, uma matilha formada de sobreviventes. O mais perigoso dos grupos.  
Depois de mais várias explosões e sons de luta, uma porta se abriu no fim do corredor da cela, banhando o local de luz e cegando Derek momentaneamente.  
-DEREK? Derek? Ai meu Deus Derek, você tá bem? O que aconteceu?  
\- Stiles? - perguntou ofegante.  
\- Sim, sou eu. Você tá bem? Por que você tá ofegante? Eles te deram algo? Você tá ferido? Derek?  
Soltando um grande gemido de dor, Derek começou a chorar, alarmando ainda mais Stiles.  
\- Derek, fala comigo por favor. O que tá acontecendo com você? Eu preciso chamar o Scott. A gente vai tirar você daí e vai cuidar de você.  
\- NÃO - gritou entredentes - Não. Ninguém, só você. Não deixe ninguém chegar perto Stiles, por favor. - implorou, chorando - Só você, só você.  
\- Tá bom Der. Só eu, eu prometo. - A preocupação de Stiles era palpável. Derek era uma das pessoas mais fortes e resistentes a dor que ele conhecia. Para chegar ao ponto de fazê-lo chorar, algo muito sério estava acontecendo. Mas ele não tinha como entrar na cela para ajudá-lo, ele precisava que Scott conseguisse logo as chaves da cela.  
\- Hei Der, eu preciso pegar as chaves da cela, ok? Você consegue aguentar um pouco mais? Eu volto rápido, prometo.

Derek ouviu Stiles sair correndo em direção à porta e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Ele sentia que o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo há quase uma hora, estava chegando ao final. Seja qual seja o final - "Provavelmente a minha morte, mas quem tá contando, não é mesmo?".  
Stiles voltou com um molho de chaves na mão, os olhos ainda arregalados de preocupação por Derek e os batimentos do coração mais errantes que nunca.

Acertando a chave, Stiles abriu a cela e correu em direção do corpo encolhido no chão.  
-Hei, hei bonitão - levantou a cabeça de Derek, tirando os cabelos molhados de sua testa e dando um beijo em sua têmpora - Olha pra mim. Você está comigo?  
Derek balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Com a dor e o alívio de ter Stiles tão perto, só conseguia chorar e respirar entrecortadamente.  
-Não chora, Der, não chora. Eu vou tirar você dessas correntes e a gente vai até Deaton pra ele curar você, tá bom? Aguenta só mais um pouco.  
Stiles foi em direção as correntes presas a parede, testando as chaves até conseguir soltar os pés e mãos de Derek.  
\- Ok, agora vamos ver se a gente consegue levantar, tá bom?  
Derek balançou negativamente a cabeça, ainda chorando. Stiles a esse ponto estava mais do que perdido no que fazer. Não havia motivo algum para Derek estar daquele jeito, praticamente agonizando.

Quando Stiles olhou ao redor do quarto, percebeu que Derek estava em cima de uma grande mancha no chão. O líquido, no escuro da cela, parecia escuro e, depois de observar, Stiles pôde ver que o líquido estava vindo de Derek.  
Sua respiração acelerou com a possibilidade de Derek estar sangrando tanto. Ninguém, nem mesmo um lobisomem, sobreviveria à uma perda de sangue como essa.  
-Der, ei, se concentra. Me responde uma coisa - pediu, segurando a cabeça de Derek e alisando seu cabelo para trás - Você está sangrando?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
\- Merda. Então você se feriu, eles te balearam? Eu preciso saber de onde tá saindo o sangue, Der.  
Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Stiles não sabia o que isso poderia dizer, o que significava que ele teria de olhar Derek para achar o local de onde estava sangrando.

Depositando a cabeça dele suavemente no chão, Stiles começou a procurar por sinais de ferimento, mas nada achou. A coisa mais estranha é que o líquido no chão parecia estar vindo de Derek.  
"Eu vou precisar tirar as calças dele para saber o que aconteceu. Ele pode ter apenas feito xixi com sangue, mas a quantidade no chão é....Deus. Ele não vai gostar do que eu vou fazer, mas é pelo bem dele", pensou.  
\- Derek, eu vou tirar suas calças para olhar de onde tá vindo esse sangue, ok?

Derek não tinha mais forças para sequer ter vergonha no momento. Ele só queria que a dor parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de urgência de que Stiles deveria tirar suas calças, o atingiu em cheio. Ele PRECISAVA que Stiles colocasse suas mãos nele. Precisava das mãos de Stiles como precisava de ar.  
Stiles puxou as calças dele, junto com a cueca e se surpreendeu com a quantidade de líquido - sangue e um líquido oleoso meio transparente - que saiu, quando puxou.  
\- Oh Deus. O que é isso? Derek, eu preciso que você levante seus joelhos pra mim, tá bom? Você consegue?  
Mais uma afirmativa de cabeça e Derek levantou vagarosamente os joelhos. A ação parecia não apenas certa, como também aliviou um pouco da dor.  
-Derek, eu vou dar uma olhada aqui em baixo, tá? Eu juro que com todo o respeito possível.  
Stiles acendeu a lanterna do celular e posicionou o feixe de luz diretamente sobre o ânus de Derek.  
Mesmo fora de si como estava Derek, ele não perdeu como Stiles engasgou e perdeu a respiração com o que viu.  
\- Jesus...mas o que....eu não sei.....oh meu Deus do céu. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu justo com você.

Se Derek ainda tivesse forças, ele mandaria Stiles calar a boca. Ele não ajudava em nada a situação, ficando chocado com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo na parte baixa do seu corpo.  
\- Ok Der. Eu preciso que você fique calmo, tá bom? Promete?  
\- Sim - falou sussurrando. A dor, apesar de ter diminuído, ainda lhe tirava o ar e lhe fazia chorar.  
Stiles suspirou de alívio - Me sinto melhor em saber que você consegue voltar a falar. Eu te prometo que o que tá acontecendo aqui não vai te matar nem nada do tipo, mas ainda vai doer um pouco. O pior já passou, confie em mim, ok?  
-Stiles - foi interrompido com um dedo nos lábios.  
\- Shhhh. Não fale. Você vai gastar energia e vai precisar de toda que tiver.  
Tirou o casaco de capuz, o casaco xadrez e fez um pequeno ninho deles no chão. Voltando a Derek, posicionou-se entre seus joelhos e disse.  
\- Eu só peço agora que você mantenha a calma e confie em mim. Pode fazer isso? Não fale, só balance a cabeça.  
Derrk balançou a cabeça, confirmando que confiava em Stiles.  
\- Eu vou ser direto com você e arrancar o band- aid de uma só vez: Der, por mais estranho e impossível que seja, você está botando um ovo.

Choque. Ele estava colocando um ovo. OVO. OVO, OVO, OVOS, OVOS….Ovos como em….uma galinha que coloca ovo. Ele estava virando uma galinha? Ele era um galinhomem agora? Isso existe? Enfim, se existir, ele provavelmente é um agora. Mas vendo pelo lado bom, ele sempre que precisar de ovos, pode colocar um e fritar. Ovinhos frescos, saídos diretamente da sua cloaca. DEUS DO CÉU.  
\- Derek, eu preciso que você volte de onde quer que você tenha ido. Eu sei que é chocante, mas confie em mim quando digo que você não tem tempo nenhum para surtar. Surte depois. O ovo tá quase aqui fora e eu preciso que você empurre.  
-Empurrar? - falou com um fio de voz, produto do dia terrível e do choque em descobrir que ele era agora um galinhomem. Seria engraçado se não fosse a vida dele.  
-Sim, empurrar. O seu corpo vai saber exatamente quando empurrar e quando parar. Pelo menos os vídeos de parto natural da internet dizem isso. Enfim...vamos lá?  
-OK.  
-Você está sentindo vontade de empurrar?  
-Não, mas a dor tá subindo de novo.  
-Então é provavelmente porque o momento de botar essa belezinha pra fora tá chegando. Se prepare, tá bom?  
-Aham.

Os dois ficaram esperando, Derek respirando pesadamente pela dor e Stiles tremendo de aflição e choque. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente como tinham chegado a esse ponto ou como, apenas sabiam que tinham um ao outro para se segurar, até que a tempestade acabasse.  
-Stiles, acho que é agora.  
-Ok, pode empurrar Der. Eu tô preparado.  
Derek começou a empurrar e Stiles pôde ver o ânus dele se abrindo cada vez mais. Se antes era possível ver o ovo dentro da cavidade anal, agora era possível vê-lo saindo de lá. Todo o processo parecia extremamente doloroso, com o ovo do tamanho de um ovo de avestruz. Mas isso explicava o motivo de Derek ter sentido tanta dor e porque tinha tanto líquido no seu ânus: era o modo do seu corpo lubrificar sua cavidade anal o suficiente para que expelisse o ovo.

Não explicava, no entanto, como esse ovo gigantesco estava na barriga de Derek. O seu abdômen continuava dividido e bem trabalhado como sempre, não havia maneira de um ovo como esse ter crescido, sem que houvesse modificação corporal.  
“Mas essa é uma reflexão para quando o ovo tivesse aqui, são e salvo e o que quer que seja que estiver dentro dele”, pensou Stiles.  
-Vamos Der. Eu sei que você está cansado e dolorido, mas o ovo tá quase aqui. O pior já passou. Ele tá quase todo pra fora. Mais um grande empurrão e eu posso pegá-lo. Preparado?  
-Ahum.  
-Ok. Empurre.

Derek empurrou com todas as forças e com um pop, o ovo saiu de seu ânus, indo parar nas mãos de Stiles. O ovo, do tamanho de um ovo de avestruz, estava quente nas suas mãos e coberto daquela substância oleosa.  
Stiles pegou o ovo, depositou no ninho de casacos e cobriu, se voltando para Derek, que ainda não tinha saído da posição que estava.  
-Hei Der, conseguimos. Saiu o ovo.  
-Não Stiles, não terminou - respondeu, fracamente, quase sussurrando.  
-O QUÊ? Como assim não acabou?  
\- Eu tô sentindo vontade de empurrar ainda.  
-Oh meu Deus. Deixa eu ver.  
\- Stiles se abaixou para ficar na altura do ânus e pôde ver claramente, mais dois ovos, não encaixados, perto da saída da cavidade anal.  
“FODA. Quando que vão dar uma folga pra o sofrimento do Derek? Nem eu aguento mais”, pensou irado, sabendo que ele ainda teria de passar por mais momentos de dor e agonia.  
-Você ainda tem dois ovos, pelo que eu tô vendo, mas nenhum deles está em posição para sair. Como você quer fazer? Quer esperar, ou quer que eu tente tirar?  
-Você.  
-Tem certeza?

Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.  
-Tá bom. Ao primeiro sinal de desconforto, me avise.  
Stiles se preparou molhando a mão no líquido oleoso ao redor do ânus de Derek. A cavidade anal estava completamente aberta da saída do primeiro ovo, seria fácil para Stiles enfiar seu punho dentro e virar os ovos em posição.

Ele enfiou a mão devagar pelo ânus de Derek, com cuidado para não machucá-lo mais. Quando sentiu um dos ovos, o puxo para a frente, cautelosamente posicionou o ovo, enquanto tirava a mão, puxando-o consigo.  
-Der, preciso que você dê um empurrão. O ovo tá quase fora.  
Derek empurrou uma vez, trazendo metade do ovo para fora. No segundo empurrão o ovo saiu completamente, com um POC alto, que reverberou pela cela.  
Stiles se voltou com o ovo para colocá-lo junto com o “seu irmão” no ninho que fez com seus casacos, quando voltou para Derek percebeu que ele estava pálido, fraco e quase sem consciência.  
-EI, não faz isso comigo, ok? Você não vai morrer aqui, que eu não vou deixar. Acorda Derek - se antes estava aflito, nada comparava com agora, com Derek fraco e desistindo desse jeito.

Se lembrou de quando ele quase morreu da bala de wofsbane de Kate, de quando o encontrou desmaiado no elevador - deixado inconsciente pela Filha da puta da Jennifer - e por último quando morreu e evoluiu voltando como lobo, no México. Três deveria ser o número mágico final, não é mesmo? Três deveria ser o número de quase mortes aceitas pelo universo, até desistir de matar alguém.  
Mas não para Derek, nunca para ele. A vida nunca foi suave com ele ou com Stiles. Mas se os deuses - ou quem quer que controle o universo aí de cima - achavam que iam levar Derek dele sem luta, eles estavam muito enganados.

Stiles dava leves batidinhas no rosto de Derek, que apenas rodava os olhos, tentando manter a consciência, mas sem tanto sucesso assim.  
-É isso que vou fazer: eu vou puxar o último ovo de você, eu vou chamar a matilha e vamos pro Deaton, pra ele te ajudar, ok? Aguenta só mais um pouco.  
Stiles enfiou a mão mais uma vez pelo ânus de Derek, pegando de primeira o ovo e puxando delicadamente.  
Por então, Derek já estava inconsciente, sem forças para nada. Se ele não conseguisse fazer isso sozinho, Deerek provavelmente morreria. Com isso em mente, puxou mais o ovo, sentindo a resistência do esfíncter segurando o ovo.  
Metade do ovo estava fora, agora era questão de conseguir que a outra metade passasse. Pegando mais do líquido lubrificante nos dedos, Stiles começou a relaxar o esfíncter ao redor do ovo, empurrando a pele, permitindo que aos poucos saísse o ovo. Depois de 3 minutos, o ovo finalmente saiu, com pequeno plop e muito líquido.

Aparentemente, ainda tinha mais do líquido - que Stiles agora chamava mentalmente de lubrificante pré-natal - dentro de Derek, pra ajudar a expulsar os ovos.  
Após depositar o último ovo junto com os demais, Stiles se ajoelhou perto de Derek, para fazer uma última varredura e ver se tinha mais “algo” dentro dele.  
Depois de procurar por todos os cantos da cavidade anal de Derek com a mão, Stiles se deu por salvo e começou a limpar Derek como podia com a última camiseta que estava usando.

Logo após tirar o terceiro ovo, Stiles percebeu que Derek tinha perdido a palidez, não estava mais ofegante nem com dor. Agora era apenas uma questão de esperar que ele se curasse por ele mesmo - e claro, descobrir o que fazer com os ovos até lá.  
Ele tinha de chamar de Scott para ele carregar Derek. Não havia a mínima chance dele conseguir carregá-lo sozinho.  
\- SCOTT – gritou de onde estava, sabendo que seu amigo ouviria tranquilamente – Pega o cobertor e minha outra camisa dentro do jeep e desce aqui o mais rápido possível.

A batalha entre a matilha e os caçadores que haviam sequestrado Derek foi rápida. Entre uma banshee, uma kitsune mestre em espadas, um lobisomem alpha, um Hellhound, um caçador aposentado e um xerife, não havia muito que um grupo de 15 caçadores pudesse fazer.  
É claro que eles contaram muito com a sorte, pois se não fosse Parrish ter visto o momento em que nocautearam Derek e o levaram dentro de um SUV preto, eles não teriam achado o local que os caçadores estavam escondidos e muito salvo Derek tão rápido.

Deus sabe o que teria acontecido com ele, caso Stiles não o tivesse ajudado. Quem sabe o que os caçadores teriam feito? Provavelmente estourado os ovos ou até mesmo matado Derek antes do tempo.  
Stiles não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que a ideia deles era matar Derek. Não só ele, como toda a matilha. Eles apenas não contavam com o golpe de sorte vindo em forma de Jordan Parrish.  
Stiles ouviu o barulho de Scott descendo as escadas e seu pai gritando da porta do corredor:  
\- Stiles, tudo bem por aí? Por que não podemos passar ainda?  
\- Tá tudo bem sim pai, mas a gente já já tá saindo. Só ter um pouco de paciência. Quando eu sair, eu explico tudo.  
\- Tá bom.  
Quando o xerife se retirou da porta, Scott a fechou e andou em direção à cela.  
\- Scott, eu preciso que você não olhe pra cela por agora.  
\- Como é?  
\- Eu tô falando sério. Faz o que eu digo. Vira pro outro lado.  
Relutante, ele o fez, virando de costas para onde Stiles e Derek estavam.  
\- Agora joga o cobertor e a camisa pra mim.  
\- Certo.

Stiles pegou a camisa e o cobertor. Com a camisa, limpou o que pode de Derek, reparando que os danos causados pela passagem dos ovos, já estava sendo reparado. “Milagrosa cura dos lobisomens. Ainda bem”, pensou.  
Depois de limpá-lo do jeito que podia, pegou o cobertor e o enrolou nele, quase como se estivesse o colocando em um casulo.  
-Scott, pode virar agora.  
Scott se deparou com um Stiles completamente sujo, ajoelhado ao lado de um Derek inconsciente, o chão cheio de sangue e outras coisas que não queria nem saber e uma trouxinha com os casacos do Stiles.  
\- O que aconteceu aqui, cara? Quando você pegou as chaves e pediu pra gente não descer, eu pensei que tivesse tudo bem. – apontou para o corpo de Derek estendido no chão – Mas eu desço e você tá todo sujo de sabe-se-lá-o-que e o Derek tá desmaiado. O que aconteceu aqui? – a levantadinha de sobrancelha, mais característica em Derek, se fez presente em Scott, por algum estranho motivo.  
-Err...você sabe, eu também ainda não entendi completamente o que aconteceu aqui, mas quando a gente chegar no Deaton, eu vou confirmar com ele as minhas suspeitas e TALVEZ, repare bem TALVEZ, te dar uma explicação.  
Suspirando, Scott se abaixou e pegou Derek nos braços, levando-o em direção á porta do corredor.  
Stiles se aproximou de onde tinha colocado os ovos, levantou a camisa que tinha colocado em cima e colocou a mão nos ovos. Assim como quando eles tinham saído de Derek, os ovos ainda tinham uma temperatura alta, muito parecida com a temperatura corporal de um lobisomem. Deixando as questões para depois, ele enrolou completamente os ovos nos casacos e os levou com extremo cuidado, nos braços.

O Xerife abriu a porta para Scott passar com Derek e a segurou para deixar passar Stiles.  
\- O que exatamente aconteceu aí dentro, filho?  
\- Ai pai, você realmente não vai acreditar. Pra falar a verdade, nem eu mesmo tô acreditando no que aconteceu.  
O xerife botou a mão no pescoço do filho e apertou – Por sorte, teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre isso. Vamos para Deaton, para cuidar do Derek.  
\- Vamos lá.

......................................................................................................................................

\- Eu realmente não esperava isso. Jesus...kanimas podem botar ovos também? Eu não conseguiria dormir sabendo que kanimas colocam ovos.  
\- Pai...sério mesmo?  
\- Stiles, você acabou de dizer que Derek teve TRÊS ovos, que aliás são gigantescos. Eu não quero nem pensar o quão doloroso foi para colocar esses três ovos pra fora.  
\- Foi muito doloroso, garanto – falou Stiles em voz baixa.  
\- Agora pense você, ele é um lobisomem. Um lobisomem botou um ovo. Se ele botou um ovo, tudo que eu posso pensar é que existem centenas de kanimas botando ovinhos e se reproduzindo por aí.  
A matilha - que ainda estava em choque com a notícia de que Derek aparentemente botou três ovos – recuava cada vez que o xerife falava em kanimas e ovos e lobisomens e uma população de kanimas nascidos de ovos e...  
\- Xerife, Kanimas não põem ovos. De fato, apenas certas espécies de shifter podem. Kanimas não são shifters, são aberrações, portanto eles não colocam ovos.  
\- OBRIGADA LYDIA. – Stiles praticamente vibrou por alguém cortar o raciocínio quase obsessivo do xerife.  
\- De fato, no caso de Derek há uma explicação bem contundente sobre o porquê dele ter produzido e colocado ovos.

Deaton apareceu do nada, assustando a todos.  
\- É, e que explicação é essa? Quer dizer que o Scott pode botar ovos um dia também? – perguntou Kira.  
\- O QUÊ? Você tá brincando né?  
Deaton, como sempre, riu de lado bancando o misterioso sem realmente responder nada.  
\- A família Hale é de uma linhagem muito antiga, que remota a tempos muitos distantes. No entanto, o que nem todo mundo tinha conhecimento e garanto que nem mesmo alguns membros da família tinham, é que um dos tataravós Hale era um shifter dragão.  
Se tratando de Deaton, a pausa dramática para esperar a reação dos outros ocupantes do cômodo era certa e concreta.  
\- Quer dizer que o Derek é um lobisomem E um shifter dragão? – perguntou Stiles.  
\- Não é que ele seja shifter dragão. A descendência vem de muito longe, o sangue já foi mais do que diluído. O que pode ocorrer, no entanto, é que em alguns casos certos aspectos da raça podem ser transmitidas. Com Derek o que aconteceu é que a possibilidade de haver reprodução natural por meio de ovos foi passada.  
\- VOCÊ SÓ PODE TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA. – Scott gritou – Tá dizendo que aqueles ovos que o Stiles trouxe, são filhos do Derek?  
\- Basicamente.

Quando dizem que o silêncio pode ser ensurdecedor, pode ter certeza de que tinham esse momento em mente. Nenhum dos membros da matilha disse nada. Todos em silêncio chocado, processando o que tinham ouvido.  
E em principal Stiles, que estava no momento conectando todos os pontos e chegando à conclusão de que:  
\- Eu sou pai. Meu Deus, quem permitiu que uma pessoa como eu fosse pai de TRÊS OVOS??

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Não vou me desculpar por isso.  
> Tinha de ser feito e apesar de ter enrolado por mais de 2 meses, eu terminei.  
> (meia boca, mas terminei)


End file.
